Te Amo
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: One-shot. Duchess loves Sparrow but he doesn't feel the same. Song used: Rihanna - Te Amo. AU - Set during True Hearts Day - Part 3.


**Summary:** Duchess loves Sparrow but he doesn't feel the same.  
 **Song Used:** Rihanna - Te Amo  
 **Pairing:** Sparrow x Duchess

 **This is a present I made for my secret santa on Tumblr ( eahexchange).**

* * *

That night started as a beautiful one. A clear sky and a full moon shining down on him as he sat at the fountain playing his beloved guitar.

So immersed was he in it that it wasn't until someone pulled his hat off his head that he realized he wasn't alone. Said person put their arms around his shoulders and just from the touch he knew who it was: Duchess Swan, his best friend.

Sighing as his calm night is now ruined (Duchess may be his friend, but she can be a pain to deal with), Sparrow didn't even give her time to open her mouth, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm not going to help you ruin the true hearts day dance."

Instead of her usual snarky retort, he was surprised to hear her say in a calm and almost shy voice "I wasn't going to ask you that."

 _I hear the pain in her voice._

Caught off guard, Sparrow turns around and is shocked to see Duchess standing behind him looking at him with an expression he can't discern. It's something he's never seen from her before. She only ever sneers or looks smug. Well besides happy and peaceful when she's dancing on her lake.

Both concerned and cautious (you can never be too careful with Duchess. She's tricky.), he asks. "Then what is it you want?"

She didn't answer for a bit, instead choosing to look down at her feet. Growing impatient, Sparrow was about to walk away but then she spoke, her voice small and quiet, holding none of the usual confidence it did.

" _Te Amo_."

For the second time that night he is shocked. He may be seen as stupid and annoying by the Ever After High student body, but he's smart enough to know what Duchess just said.

 _Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you._

"Y-you what...?"

Duchess repeats herself, this time sounding annoyed.

" _Te Amo!"_

"You...love me?"

Duchess nods, looking nervous. She's scared of what Sparrow will say and feels it won't be the reaction she wants since he looks first stunned then sad.

 _She's scared to breathe._

"I'm sorry Duchess...but I only see you as a friend." Sparrow says, moving closer to her so that he's now standing directly under the moonlight. He looks so flawless and nothing like the nuisance people make him out to be.

 _I move under the light because I understand.  
That we all need love, and I'm not afraid.  
I feel the love but I don't feel that way._

She knew it. She knew all along he didn't love her in the same way she loves him. But she's Duchess Swan, and when she wants something, she gives it all she has until there's nothing left to be given.

So closing the distance between them, Duchess tightly wraps her arms around Sparrow's waist, burying her face into his chest and crying. Crying about how much she loves him and wants him to love her back.

 _Then she said Te Amo, then she put her hand around my waist.  
I told her no, she cried Te Amo._

"I love you Sparrow! I always have and to hear you say you only see me as a friend breaks my true heart!"

Duchess didn't care if she was shedding her facade. Tonight is True Hearts Day and she's going to show her true colors. The side that no one, not even Sparrow, has seen.

To tell the truth, Duchess is after taking one of the royals' happily ever after not because of the tragic end to her story (though it does play a part in why she does what she does), but because she wishes she were as brave as Raven, Hunter and Ashlynn to show that she wants Sparrow to be a part of her story. That she wants him in her happy ending.

Sparrow doesn't know what to do. He was never good with feelings so having Duchess crying into his chest and sobbing about how much she loves him makes him nervous. He stiffens, not knowing what to do. Should he try and comfort her? Maybe give her a hug?

But he doesn't want to give her the wrong impression so instead, he takes hold of her hand.

 _I hold her hand, I got no choice._

"Duchess...you have to let go now."

"Why? Are you trying to get rid of me...?" She cries.

 _She's begging me and asking why._

"No. I just don't want to give you the wrong impression. I'll still be here as your friend, but I just can't see you as anything more than that. So you need to let go."

 _I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go._

To Sparrow's surprise, Duchess let's go of his hand, turning away from him and looking up at the night sky. It's silent for a while, neither of them knowing what to say until Duchess speaks up, quiet and a tone of understanding in her voice.

"I get it. You'll never love me, but could you at least do me one favor?"

"Uh...sure. But what is it you want?"

"Can we dance by the lake?"

Sparrow's eyes soften. They had danced plenty of times when Duchess was bored of dancing alone or just wanted some company. The least he could do is grant her this wish.

"Alright."

Duchess turns around, looking surprised that he agreed to her request.

"Really?"

"Yes. But remember, it's just a dance between friends."

 _Yes we can dance.  
But you gotta watch your hands._

Duchess nods, her eyes shining as she practically dashes towards him and he catches her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She happily wraps her arms in return around his neck.

 _Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead._

Duchess slowly leads them into swaying back and forth underneath the moonlight. All feels normal yet at the same time Sparrow can't help but feel that something bad is about to happen. And he is right as Duchess looks up at him with her big brown eyes after a while of just swaying.

 _That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over._


End file.
